the love we share
by Yuzuriha Leila
Summary: Misa had 3 childhood friends, Dark-san, Kysun, and Yoash-kun. She fell in love with all 3 of them. Later on, her sister, Rikka Takanashi, came back from studying in Tokyo, Japan. The moment she came back, Yoash-kun immediately fell in love with Rikka all over again, which makes Misa sad and lonely again. What will happen between the relationship of Rikka, Yoash, Misa, Dark?
1. Intro

will you remember me once you come back from the far away world?

 _It's been 5 years since I last saw him. 5 lonely years without him. Where has he gone? Away, far away from where I awaited him. | 5 years later, he came back. Back to where I awaited him. 5 long years away from me, from my heart, and my soul. | I'm no longer lonely because he came back. For me. | It's been so long though, I don't even remember him. We've never contacted. What does he look like? Would he know where to meet when we promised to meet at the river? Most importantly, has he forgotten about me already? Am I in the lost part of his soul and heart; the dead part of his heart? | Have I already lost him? Is he going to always be lost? Will he ever remember our childhood together? No. I highly doubt it. He's gone forever. I know of it. Wait. I've known him for so long. No. He'll definitely remember me. He promised to be with me forever and never leave me. I know he'll remember everything and cherished every moment of our lives together, just like he said 5 years ago._

 _The same year, two childhood friends come back as well. Misa-chan is filled with too much. What should she do? Take one of the childhood friends and leave the rest?_


	2. chapter 1

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"childhood memories; are they gone, or will they stay with him forever?/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Will you stay with me forever?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Forever. You'll always remember me, right? Even if you go far away, where I can't see you." she responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Forever and ever, I will remember you. Even in the darkest moments of my life where I'll forget everything, you'll always be in my heart and with me every moment of my life. I'll cherish every moment we spent together. Even if we're far apart. I'll come see you in the end with all the memories we shared. Ok, Misa?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Promise, Dark! I'll never forget you no matter what happens!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I sure hope so. Ummm, when I come back from studying far away, I'll meet you at this river the day I come back. It'll be soon, I hope. I can't guarantee I'll come back exactly 5 years but, around there. I'll remember to meet you right here, even if I don't remember your face anymore, I'll ask everyone who walks around here until I find the right Misa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smiled a bit and thought of him as a stalker. Though, I said "Then I'll visit this river everyday, waiting for your return. I promise I'll await you right here, where we departed each other" because I wouldn't want to hurt the one I care for. It was partly sad because he would be gone. I cried. "I'll be lonely without you Dark, come back soon." I cried more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Misa, I'll be back in 5 years. Just visit this river everyday and you'll feel like it was just 1 day ago that I left and had returned. I'll be waiting here, okay? When I come back, I'll stay by you side and take you wherever I go and never leave. That's a promise Misa. Now, I got to go. See you, in a long time." I pulled Misa in and gave her a hug. Then, I turned and ran away, trying not to show her my tears. I'll be back, in a long time. I might even forget you, but, bring my memories of you back soon. I know, I'll always be with you though, no matter how far I am./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"That's the last time I touched his hand, and was hugged by him. We both let go of our hands. Dark has to depart for his 5 years of school. Far away, where I can't reach or see him. Somewhere, where I'll never be able to reach. He'll be long gone for 5 years, though, I'll love him the same, no matter what. Even if he doesn't remember me, I know I'll be in his heart, where I'll find it for him again. Just like how we met, in our childhood years. Dark, I love you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[present day]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Misa. I'm a 1st year high school student. I still dream about Dark. The same dream since he left me all alone here to go study far away. I last saw him 5 years ago. He'll come back soon. Where are you Dark? Will you arrive sometime now? I'll await you, at the river we promised to meet again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Misaki-chan!" I turned and recalled I was called Misaki. I loved the name Misa too much. The name Dark would call me, years ago. "Yes, Mayu?" I responded back with a blank thought. Mayu was my friend since Dark left 5 years ago. She's like the girl version of Dark, though, I love Dark way more [no offense Mayu]. "It's lunch time! What do you want me to buy for you from the cafeteria? Ramen again?" she smiled afterwards. I haven't done that since Dark left. A lonely life without him. Why. But, I had to respond, or else, I'd be acting strange. "Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 5 minutes, I have something to do." She nodded and said "Okay. Well, finish up what you have to do or else you won't have time for lunch." she walked away and headed for the cafeteria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked towards the cafeteria afterwards and ate lunch along with Mayu. Just as usual, the day went on and on like forever. Though, it's not as long as Dark have left me. That day, was more painful than anything that I have experienced. It was watching my love of my life leave me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As you know school, it was like 'blah blah blah' all day till the end. Why can't school end yet? It's dragging my soul out of me. Please, just help me god and get me out of school already./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[after the day was over, Misa went to visit the river like usual; she awaited Dark, at the same spot, and same time]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I walked towards the river after school. My eyes nearly popped out from what I was seeing. Is that really true? Is that really him? Is that, Dark? His hair was the same dark, black hair Dark had. And the exact eye color. It's got to be him. I slipped down the little hill and almost fell face first. My eyes were shut during the slip down the hill. Until, it was too long for me to have hit the ground. I feel someone carrying me. Could it be? I open my eyes slowly and saw him carrying me. I blushed. He then puts me down lightly. It's definitely him, I know it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you okay, milady?" So polite I thought. His eyes sort of stayed the same and so mine widened. His voice was kind of different from 5 years ago, but I know that's him. 100% sure it's Dark. I was too curious so I had to ask "Is that you, Dark?" I felt embarrassed if it wasn't him. He looked confused. "Ma'am, how do you know my name? Were you a person I knew before I left to study far away?" I couldn't believe it, my eye watered. He has already forgotten about me. It was my worst nightmare. How could the one I love forget about me? It's painful. I cried. "A-Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I think he really didn't try to hurt my feelings by saying he doesn't know me. I feel stressed. The Dark I knew, is gone. I'm gone inside of him. Though, didn't he say for me to pull me to the light of his heart so he'd remember me once again?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I was panicking and stressing up about that matter, I saw him come closer and watched him tried to hug me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No. You don't even know me anymore. I'm nothing to you. Stay away from me, don't try to lure me into loving you again if you don't even know who I once was. You don't even know I was your past best friend. You were always in my heart, yet, you forgot about me the day you left. Am I that unloved?/em I pushed him away and he fell on the ground with laying his hand on his stomach. Then, I ran away. Crying about how he forgot about me. How could he? Well, I guess I just have to pull the memories from the deepest, darkest, and lonely part of his heart and make it to the top, where he'll remember me. For now, I'll just run away. I'll think first, so there's less 'what do I do' moments. God, are you trying to tear us apart from happiness, or is this fate? For me to lose the only thing I ever loved?! That's too much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[the next morning, while reading a book at my table, class starts]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good morning class!" That was the 'normal' teacher intro phrase every morning. "We're having a transfer student." A student jumped out of his chair and asked "Is it a girl? I bet she is. Is she cute?" A girl stood up with shining eyes asked "Is he a boy? I hope he is. Is he cute too?" The teachers eyebrow was shaking quite a bit. It looked funny actually. He sighed though. "Ahem... please take your seat everyone, let our transfer student come in." I was never interested in transfer students. They were always popular and crowded around, like I once were. I hated it. I couldn't concentrate on anything, they were distractions. Who cares if the transfer student is attractive or not. I wouldn't care anyways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I looked around and saw Mayu's eyes sparkling. I haven't seen that in a while, since I was the transfer student. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Whatever./em I turned around and looked at the transfer student. I stood up. He looked at me with a surprised face, while his eyes were widening. I did the same. /p 


	3. chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"he remembered me, but not clearly our past together/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[when the transfer student came in, I looked and saw him, you know, Dark-san; my lover has come into my classroom]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was so surprised that I couldn't believe it. I couldn't tell whether I was happy, sad, mad, questioned / confused. I had no emotion at that time, well, I wasn't aware of what emotion I had. It sure was surprising though. I was for sure that I was more surprised than any girl in the class. Then I had to just say it. I whispered "Dark. I never knew you'd come again." For some reason, he could hear my quietest whispers, just like when we were little, he always knew and understood me the best. When I realized he heard me, my eyes teared up a bit. Then, I couldn't stand it again, I didn't want to same thing to happen like yesterday. So I ran away. I didn't see him yet. I didn't want to be as hurt as I was yesterday. It was enough pain for me to handle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After I stopped for a break, I saw him running towards me and I think he said "Misa-chan". I froze and looked at him. "What did you just say?" He looked into my eyes and repeated my name "Misa-chan. It's your name, correct?" My eyes were widening. "I barely remember our past together, but I know you're someone that was precious to me when we were little." I cried more. I loved him too much. I walked forward and hugged him. "Dark-chan!" I yelled as we fell to the ground. He patted my head and kissed my forehead. "Misa-chan, I knew your face somehow. I knew you were someone I knew. I thought a lot about it yesterday, after you ran away." I lifted my head to look into his eyes, I saw... tears, sparkling tears falling onto my hand. He then hugged me tightly and took my hand and kissed it. "Misa-chan. 'I'll stay by your side', is that what we promised?" I was so happy I almost wanted to die. "Y-Yes." I said quietly. For some reason, I was happy. I knew that. He might not have remembered me as well and nothing about anything I like or so. Though, knowing my name and our promise was way more than I wanted. It was enough, for when he just came back. I didn't need to recall anyone or anything. He was my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As we walked home, Dark asked me something. "Misa-chan, umm, can... we go on a... a date?" I blushed. I didn't know what to say but yes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[on the date]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I woke up a bit late, so I rushed and wore a red dress and got ready. Soon, I ran out of the house and arrived there three minutes late. Dark's eyes kinda told me that I looked cute. "Umm. M-Misa-chan, y-you look nice in that dress." I had no response but thanks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"On the date, Dark-san and I went to the amusement park. We rode tons of rides. Dark-san wasn't feeling well after the roller coasters. "Dark-san, are you okay?" He nodded. Hehe. As we walked out of the amusement park, we went to eat sushi. "It's so good!" I smiled. He just stared at me. "Misa, would you like to go on more dates with me?" Huh... "I-It's okay, you don't have to answer. Anyway, I wanted to go somewhere with you." I followed him out of the sushi restaurant and walked to a arcade. I watched him play many games and won prizes. Fun fun!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[at the end of the date]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Misa-chan" I turned and looked at him. "Yah?" "Um, well, these prizes are for you." "Thanks." I took them carefully. I really liked the ones he chose. I guess, he still remembers what I like after so long. "Really, thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[in class]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was daydreaming about the date I went on with Dark-san. So cute. Dark-san is so nice, and cute. "Once again, hello! We're having another two transfer students coming next week. Okay, back to class." A transfer student again? Whatever because I have Dark-san. "Misa-chan, you're spacing out again. Is something wrong?" "N-no..." After school, we walked home together. "Wait... Dark, why are you following me home? Bruh... "Umm... Misa, my parents passed away so I have no home here in America, and you're the only person who I actually know and trust. It's been really long I don't even remember what it looks like anymore." I kinda blanked-out. Wutttt... My house is a mess! NOOO! But the disaster in the kitchen and the mess in the bedroom. Wait, my house only has one bedroom and living room, and dining room, and music room! ARGH! DON'T EVER LAY A FOOT IN MAH HOUSE! "Misa, can I come though?" "Sure, why not!" WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I JUST SAY! NOGH! It just had to come out of my mouth before I even thought about it. "Okay then. Let's hurry. "Do I have to cook then?" No, I don't wanna cook and my cooking is terrible! WHY!? "Why don't you try?" He looked at me with a NO WAY face. "You know guys don't usually cook so don't mind if my cooking is really bad." I think he means to not criticize his terrible cooking skills. Psssh... don't criticize mine either... "You might die the moment you see it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[after dinner, and sleeping | the next week at school]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""OMG! THE TRANSFER STUDENTS ARE GOING TO COME TODAY!" that's the only thing I heard when I first came into the class. Hmmm... is it going to be someone I know... impossible... they're all gone far away without me anyways... I don't need them anyways. We had break for the first period. Hmmm... why not go to the music room with Dark-san so I could show him the new piece I made. PLEASE DON'T LAUGH AT ME.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[in the music room]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I played the newest piece I've invented to Dark-san. He applauded at the end and smiled. "It's wonderful. I really like it. Maybe you could let me try and play it? I know my playing is bad but I'd like to try Misa-chan's piano piece. I blushed. "O-okay." It was actually the first time I've let anyone try the piece I've just invented. And they're playing it right infant of me... right here. He played it, it was quite nice actually. "Dark-san, you know how to play the piano now?" He nodded and started to play the piece over and over again till the bell rung. I was so happy he liked it so much. "Dark-san, you can practice it at home if you like. I can show you the other pieces I invented as well." He nodded once again. As we walked to class, we walked past two students with black hair that I've never seen before. One with brown eyes and the other with blue. I never seen them in the school before. Wait, is that who I think it is? Is that Kysun and Yoash? No way, they're too smart for this school. Hmm... maybe I'm just imagining things again. We walked to class together and sat down. "Okay class, the transfer students are arriving tomorrow instead of today, I'm sorry." The entire class sighed. Psh. I never cared in the first place. The rest of the day were kinda boring. There were no exciting things except when Dark-san tripped and fell on his face. I laughed. He got up and patted his face. LOL! It was also nice when we ate lunch together outside underneath the tree that we planted. Good memories./p 


	4. chapter 3

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"why all the emotion at once ; [it's too much for me to handle]/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5203729dc753ffd542e6142bc0eb8676""Misa-chan!" I turned and saw Dark running in the yard being chased by the same two guys that I thought looked like Kysun and Yoash. He ran near me and grabbed my wrist. I was still frozen still. Wait, I'm being dragged. EHHHHH! I'm being dragged by D-Dark-san! Oh my god! Dark-san! I felt kinda hurt though. I'm being dragged on when there's dirt and walk everywhere. Ouch. So many rocks! Pain for me again. "Misa-chan! I'm going to throw you up the open window, prepare yourself!" Oh my gosh! The last time he tried, my face hit the window instead of going into the classroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d03b6594b831d687e13316d2687e3fb"In a flash, Dark threw me up and I almost hit the window, but I didn't reach it. I started to feel myself falling down until one moment, I wasn't moving, but shaking. I opened one eye, then the other. I realized the same thing happened all those years ago. Mayu was there. She caught me once again. She was such a good person too though. Thanks, I'd probably dead long ago, if it wasn't for Mayu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5926f5010fc3ab6017ce3250fbc8893"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[flashback to the past when Mayu saved Misa-chan]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb6a6f9c7bb54581805b7047fed6aa3f""AhhhhHH!HH!HH! D-DARK-SAN !" As I was about to crash into the window, I saw someone standing there. Then, I crashed into the window. Ow. I was slipping off, until someone held onto me. It was a dark brown girl. She pulled me up from the window. "Thank you!" as I rubbed off some dust. She smiled back. For the first time, someone saved me. I've never been loved in my school before. Not even cared for, except for the 3 guys I hang out with. I had some courage in me so I asked "I'd... I'd like to become closer friends." She smiled brightly. "OKAY! I'm Mayu. Mayu Nagisaki. Nice to meet you." For the first time, I was friends with a girl. "Oh... I'm Misa. Nice to meet you Mayu." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d7ee84dc1874e8dd65d647b72d8c16"Oh, I forgot about Dark. I looked out the window to say I was fine, then I did. I also almost fell off the building, but once again, Mayu held me back so I wouldn't fall down. Life saver. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="806a6312ec74b82d4a9c73000346e37e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[flashback over]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06004738294a5b2923ce5d502b59777b"Daydreaming about this. "Misaki-chan!" Oh, Mayu. "Y-Yes?!" She looked at me and said "Mi-sa-ki-chan! When are you going to stop being thrown up the window? Just take the stairs! I might not even be here to save you next time." Hehe. "Ok, Mayu." We sat in class, and then as I sat down, Dark-san came in with a red mark punch mark on his forehead. Did he get punched? "Dark-san, are you okay?" He responded "Y-yeah, I'm fine. XD. Really, I'm actually fine." I gave him the 'you don't look fine' face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd9e4a306ccac3b3ef49c3bf360119eb"The teacher soon started talking. "Okay, the new transfer students are here. You may come in." The same to boys came in. The taller one said "Yo. I'm Kysun." KYSUN!? Dark and I both had the same reaction. Then, the shorter one must be Yoash-chan. Then the shorter one said "Hello~! I'm Yoash!" The both looked around the class. Soon, they saw Dark and I. Kysun seemed normal, but Yoash had sparkling eyes. He came running towards me and hugged me. "Misa-misa-chan!" "Hey Yoash!" He kept wiggling his face into mine, until our faces were really close together. His face came closer. It kinda looked like he wanted to kiss me, right here, in the classroom, where everyone's looking. His face kept coming closer till Kysun pushed his face away. I blushed, Yoash was so close. It's actually the closest he's ever been. Then, Kysun and Yoash went to Dark-san's side and started asking him questions. I looked around and all the girls were talking about how Kysun and Yoash were cute and handsome. Ehhh... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="859566d901a4cc927c228cdc9ba4367f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Dark's P.O.V while Kysun and Yoash were talking]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e9aa1852be2d8f22db2f9a77ac53308""Hey Dark, did you get closer to Misa-chan? DO you like her now?!" I had to say something but saying I loved Misa would make me embarrassed. "Of course I don't." I felt bad if Misa heard it. "Good then, Yoash and I are going for Misa's love." I felt horrible. I love Misa-chan, but if I told them they'd make fun of our love. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d9029f365b34606b27c0819108bfe42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Dark's P.O.V ended]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eba39fe63551c25e09a41a2e563e592e"I sat there. After their conversation was done, they both walked away and sat behind us. The girls in the class were still fangirling. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c345b157ddd34d8d5ed122c7eeaf184"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[after school]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9c625bce987ce648727db62071c7d8"As I was walking home with Dark-san, I felt someone pick me up. I looked down and I saw I was being picked up by Kysun. "K-Kysun! Put me down!" Once I was put down, I pulled down my skirt and shirt. "Why are you all following m-... wait, you guys are all coming to live with me at my house?" Kysun said "Duh, we have no house here anymore." Luckily I have extra rooms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75f2e00163fa4cec518b59048b3ab24"Once we arrived at my house, MY HOUSE, I started unpacking and went down to cook in the kitchen. I cooked dinner and soon we all ate it together. We had rice, fish, tofu, beef, and salad. All their childhood favourites. Soon we all ate, and almost finished my bowl. Yoash and Dark left first to finish their homework. Soon, Kysun walked over and kneeled down and said "Misa-chan, you have some rice on your face." I blushed. He came closer and bit it off my face. So close. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfd1fee8ccfbaa395c24182cdf309d5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Kysun's P.O.V at the dinner table]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afa25037148ad455b1b9fb76c5237ea8"I looked at Misa after eating the rice left on her face. She was red and really cute. I patted her on the head. I bent down a bit and said into her ear, "Misa-chan, you're mine." I walked to my room. That was kind of embarrassing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5862537ab33270f8129fb55af15a7127"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[end of Kysun's P.O.V]/span/p 


	5. chapter 4

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"Kysun ~ Misa-Misa is mine/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Last night, I had a dream about Kysun and I. Weird. I walked around and looked at the calendar, it's Saturday. I dressed up in a black, short dress and wore a diamond, blue necklace that Dark-san gave me. I was about to open my door when Kysun opened it. He looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Misa-Misa, today, you're mine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He picked me up and carried me out the door and we headed for an arcade. That's the place I loved most. He carried me all the way there and girls around us started fangirling. This is embarrassing. "K-Kysun, p-put me d-down." all I said was mumbles, yet he understood. He put me down near the wall. As I turned to look to look up a bit, Kysun said my name. I looked up at him and he kissed me. He held my face and kissed me. I blushed like crazy. I tried to control myself. I look around and see all the girls. I hear them saying "That girl's lucky to have such a cute boyfriend." WAIT! Kysun isn't my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. Kysun lifted his face and put space between us. "Misa-Misa, did you like it?" I blushed as I patted my dress and walked into the arcade. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As we walked in, Kysun and I played many games. Kysun also got me a figurine of Gudetama. It was so cute. Raw Egg... XD/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hmmm, soon, Kysun and I went inside the photo booth and took pictures. It was like in our childhood, when Kysun would never take photo booth pictures with Dark-san, Yoash-kun, and I. We'd drag him here. It's the first time in like, forever, that Kysun took a photo booth picture with me. In the childhood pictures, he'd always be kicking us, or punching us, or sitting on us. He wasn't happy though, if we even looked at his face reaction to the pictures. Kysun was always like "NO! I'M NOT TAKING THOSE DAMN PHOTOS WITH YOU NEWBIES!" always so mean. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After the photo booth pictures, we went to buy some dinner at Izumi's curry, Gudetama Café. Their pork curry was delicious! It was so good. There were even Gudetama pillows, and little plushes! After we finished eating, we went around the corner to the Gudetama Café, Gudetama store. So many cute Gudetama's there. Kysun bought me so many. "Misa-chan, you're like obsessed with Gudetama now~" Ooh, I just noticed I still was obsessed with this egg. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[after the arcade, and eating at Gudetama Café, at 7pm]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kysun held my hand, as we walked to the mountain, where we could see sunrises and sunsets. There were iron bars at the top. Kysun lift me up and held me so I could sit on the bar and watch the sunset. It was beautiful. I enjoyed it, more than anything I saw that day. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[Kysun's P.O.V]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Misa looked so happy. So pretty as well. "Misa-Misa~" She turned around and I saw the cute look on her face. "Misa, will you become mine?" She had no response but blushing. I lifted up her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, I'll give you time to think about it." I always loved Misa-Misa from the start, even if she didn't think I would have. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[end of Kysun's P.O.V]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We went home together, and when we reached the door, I could already see Dark and Yoash's face through the glass door. Yoash jumped on me and said "Misa-chan! Where were you, you were gone so long! We didn't even get to play League of Legends together!" "Let's play now Yoash-kun!" For the rest of the night, Yoash-kun and I played League of Legends together, while Dark-san and Kysun were washing and drying the plates. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After playing till 1am, I got tired. "Yoash-kun, I'm going to sleep." "Okay, Misa-chan! Let's play again tomorrow!" After that, I fell sleep on my bed./p 


End file.
